justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZodiacGiraffe/Departure + Year Round Up
To finish my time here on the wiki I'll highlight my favorites from this year (music + movies). From the horrible events that occurred this year (deaths, shootings, tragedies), this year was indeed a hell of a rollercoaster. I personally loved this year apart from the fact the man who created my entire childhood, Stephen Hillenburg, passed away way too soon (it sucked a lot man...). There was a lot I wish I did in my life and lots I regret, but this year was definitely the year I changed the most compared to other. I've become a more social person at school, saw two of my favorite musicians live (Lana and Lorde), and expanded my music taste drastically. This year I grew better as a person and wish to improve upon that. That being said, I made the decision to leave this wiki to focus more on my personal life and put away the unnecessary distraction. Anyways here are my favorite forms of entertainment from this year! Favorite Songs of 2018 51. Humility by Gorillaz ft. George Benson 50. Tints by Anderson .Paak ft. Kendrick Lamar 49. High Horse by Kacey Musgroves 48. 1999 by Charli XCX ft. Troye Sivan 47. Wake Up in the Sky by Gucci Mane, Bruno Mars & Kodak Black 46. High by Young Thug ft. Elton John 45. Loosie by Earl Sweatshirt 44. City Looks Pretty by Courtney Barnett 43. Animal by Troye Sivan 42. Leave It In My Dreams by The Voidz 41. How To Draw / Petrichor by The 1975 40. Pristine by Snail Mail 39. Death Grips Is Online by Death Grips 38. Call Out My Name by The Weeknd 37. 1539 N. Calvert by JPEGMAFIA 36. Freelance by Toro y Moi 35. All The Stars by Kendrick Lamar ft. SZA 34. the light is coming by Ariana Grande ft. Nicki Minaj 33. Neighbor by Juicy J ft. Travis Scott 32. Just Dumb Enough To Try by Father John Misty 31. Mariners Apartment Complex by Lana Del Rey 30. Clout Cobain by Denzel Curry 29. Watch by Travis Scott ft. Lil Uzi Vert & Kanye West 28. Pay No Mind by Beach House 27. Praise the Lord (Da Shine) by A$AP Rocky ft. Skepta 26. Nice For What by Drake 25. This Is America by Childish Gambino 24. Two Slow Dancers by Mitski 23. Supercut (El-P Remix) by Lorde ft. Run The Jewels 22. Puff Daddy by JPEGMAFIA & Kenny Beats 21. Jumpsuit by twenty one pilots 20. New Orleans by BROCKHAMPTON 19. 4th Dimension by KIDS SEE GHOSTS ft. Louis Prima 18. Hot Pink by Let's Eat Grandma 17. If You Know You Know by Pusha T 16. 1997 Diana by BROCKHAMPTON 15. Rage by Rico Nasty 14. OKRA by Tyler, The Creator 13. Hunger by Florence + The Machine 12. Skeletons by Travis Scott ft. The Weeknd 11. Moon River by Frank Ocean (Cover) 10.Just A Stranger by Kali Uchis ft. Steve Lacy 9. Faceshopping by Sophie 8. Pearly Gates by U.S. Girls 7. Slow Dancing In The Dark by Joji 6. Sicko Mode by Travis Scott ft. Drake 5. Make Me Feel by Janelle Monáe 4. Reborn by Kids See Ghosts 3. Little Dark Age by MGMT 2. After The Storm by Kali Uchis ft. Bootsy Colins & Tyler The Creator 1. Ghost Town by Kanye West ft. PARTYNEXTDOOR, Kid Cudi, 070 Shake & Ty Dolla $ign Favorite Albums and Projects of 2018 (not in specific order) SelfTitled KidsSeeGhostsAlbumCover.jpg|Kids See Ghosts by Kids See Ghosts Isolation KaliUchisAlbumCover.jpg|Isolation by Kali Uchis DirtyComputer JanelleAlbumCover.jpg|Dirty Computer by Janelle Monáe LittleDarkAgeMGMTCoverArt.png|Little Dark Age by MGMT AstroworldCoverArt.jpg|Astroworld by Travis Scott BeTheCowboyAlbumCover.jpg|Be The Cowboy by Mitski KanyeWest YeAlbumCover.jpg|ye by Kanye West HighAsHopeCoverArt.jpg|High As Hope by Florence + The Machine DaytonaCoverArt.jpg|Daytona by Pusha T iridescencealbumcover.jpg|Iridescence by BROCKHAMPTON TrenchCOverArt.jpg|Trench by twenty one pilots SomeRapSongsCoverArt.png|Some Rap Songs by Earl Sweatshirt TabooAlbumCover.jpg|TA1300 by Denzel Curry Beach_House_7_artwork.jpg|7 by Beach House My most played and artists I discovered this year LordeZODIProfile.png|Lorde KanyeWest ZODIProfile.jpg|Kanye West FrankOceanBisexualKing.jpg|Frank Ocean TravisScotttbh.jpeg|Travis Scott VincentZODIProfile.png|St. Vincent TameImpalatbh.jpg|Tame Impala LanaDelQueen.jpg|Lana Del Rey Theweeknd jdwiki category.jpeg|The Weeknd FKATwigsZODIProfile.png|FKA Twigs kaliuchis.jpg|Kali Uchis Thexx ZODIProfile.jpg|The xx beachhouseduo.jpg|Beach House BjorkIcon.jpeg|Bjork YoungThugtbhhh.jpg|Young Thug DeathGripsTbhh.jpg|Death Grips KendrickZODIProfile.png|Kendrick Lamar KidCuditbhh.jpg|Kid Cudi brockhamptontbhh.jpg|BROCKHAMPTON jpegmafia1tbh.jpg|JPEGMAFIA A$APRockytbhh.jpg|A$AP Rocky samphatbh.jpg|Sampha Janellemoane jdwiki category.jpeg|Janelle Monáe SZAZODIProfile.png|SZA MGMTtbhh.jpg|MGMT Favorite Movie Black Panther lol Thank you for having me here. I'll also be resigning the content moderator position. Thank you for the memories and happy holidays! Category:Blog posts